hevydevyfandomcom-20200215-history
EZ$$
"EZ$$" is the third song from the Punky Brüster album Cooked on Phonics, released in 1996. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Cooked on Phonics'' (original studio recording) Versions EZ$$ The original album version. Lyrics "This fake punk movement is crap but there's money to be made so let's milk it!" It took two minutes To piece these three lame riffs together But it's the same crap that's selling loads So it may just make my life a little better. - Punk! Punk! Punk! (Get out of my way!) I ain't a metal guy no more! Sitting in my room all day, I got nothing else to do. I've got so many bills to pay, so hey, I've got some punk rockin' to do! - Punk! Punk! Punk! (It's the word of the day!) - Punk! Punk! Punk! (Is A.O.K.!) - We tried metal but it didn't work so Let us in on the punk rock dough! Give me some of that easy money! Give me some of that cash! Two chords later and a house is paid for Let me in on that punk rock cash! I used to be, a kid at university But that won't pay for the punk life that was meant for me There's money to be had So you know that I'll be wearing plaid This ain't going to be A punk rock monopoly! - Punk! Punk! Punk! (We've always been there) - Gonna shave off all my feathered hair!- Iron Maiden? Who the hell are they? I've always listened to D.O.A.! "And in this space, of nearly a few weeks, the band, with their new sound and style, were well on the way towards a fullfilment and satisfaction, that only raping the public for a quick buck can bring. But as well as things were going for the band, their manager was having problems adapting to the new punk rock motif. And at the record company, a production meeting was being held to start dealing with the said problems... -METAL BROTHERS, WE'RE IN THE TOP FIFTEEN WITH THIS PUNK CRAP, WE'RE OUT FOR WORLD DOMINATION NOOOOOW ! -YES, BUT WE MUST GET RID OF THIS VOICES, THEY ARE HOLDING US BACK. SHOULD WE GO ON - HIGHER? WOULD THAT BE MORE ACCESSIBLE? -YES. LIKE... LIKE WHAT LIKE higher ! -LET, LET ME TRY... HIGHER MY LORD... -Higher... Higher like this! THINK PUNK! -I, I am punk! Yes, still higher -I, I'm a punk guy ! Yes... -I am ! YES... -I am ! YES, BUT, BUT, I AM NOT THOUGH! THIS IS GOING AGAINST EVERYTHING I'VE EVER BELIEVED IN ! ALTHOUGH I BROUGHT CRYPTIC CORONER FROM THE EDGE OF VIRTUAL OBSCURITY, AND YES, YES, WHILE THE MONEY IS GOOD, I REFUUUSE TO SEE THEM SELL, AAALL OF THEIR METAL ROOTS ! -MY LORD, DO NOT RESIST THIS PUNK ASSIMILATION... *UUH, UUH...* -I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE DIRECTION WE ARE HEADING... I- I DO NOT ! EXPLAIN IT TO ME PLEASE ! -IT IS BOOT-LICKING PUNK ROCK." Category:Punky Brüster Category:Songs never played live